Mystic
Mystic (also known as Alpha Imperatoris, New Severodvinsk, Andolia) (Tau Ceti) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 11.9 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 12,586,437,948 Number of assigned police squadrons: 240 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 80 System jump gate coordinates: 00119345 (Gate 1, accelerator), 00119346 (Gate 2), 00119348 (Gate 3) Ascension 01 44 04 Declination -15 56 14 Stars in system (single-star system) Tau Ceti, 0.78 solar masses, 0.8 solar radii, metallicity -0.55 Fe/H, spectral class G8.5 V Non-CHZ planets Tau Ceti 1, 2 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 13.96 days, semi-major axis 0.11 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.16, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Tau Ceti 2, 3.1 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 35.4 days, semi-major axis 0.2 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Tau Ceti 3, 3.6 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 94.1 days, semi-major axis 0.37 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Tau Ceti 3 b, 0.31 Earth masses, 0.45 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited CHZ planets Tau Ceti 4, 4.3 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 168.1 days, semi-major axis 0.55 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.09, equilibrium temperature 286 K, population 9,236,799,375 Tau Ceti 5, 6.6 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 642 days, semi-major axis 1.35 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 240 K, population 3,105,853,515 CHZ moons Tau Ceti 5 b, 0.11 Earth masses, 0.19 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 240 K, uninhabited Tau Ceti 5 c, 0.07 Earth masses, 0.14 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 240 K, uninhabited Tau Ceti 5 d, 0.03 Earth masses, 0.08 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 240 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.05 AU (Gate 1), Level 13, distance from jump gate 0.12 AU (Gate 2), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.09 AU (Gate 3) System Details Tau Ceti, or Mystic as it is more commonly called, was the capital system of the Galactic Empire before its fall and is now the capital system of the Andolian Protectorate. Mystic is also the capital system of the Union of Human Workers and the capital system of the Santonian Order. Both of these organizations have considerable numbers of naval vessels in the system, adding to the incredible amounts of traffic present here. While Sol has a higher population than Mystic, statistics show that Mystic’s jump gates have the highest amount of traffic of any inhabited human system. Massive numbers of Andolian warships patrol the system, keeping an eye on shipping and casually blasting any UEO ships to pieces as soon as they come in range of the warships’ massive batteries. This system’s star is surprisingly low-metallicity, and many of the system's metals and items requiring metal in their manufacturing process must be imported from other systems; fortunately, the Protectorate has many systems which have high-metallicity stars and convenient asteroid belts for mining. This system is also known for the pleasant climates of its inhabited planets; Mystic 5 is slightly on the cold side even after terraforming, and it is the first planet with genetically engineered wildlife, which were introduced at the end of the terraforming process by UN scientists. Mystic used to be under the control of the UN, along with the rest of the human colonies except for those under the control of the Asgardian Alliance, itself heavily influenced by the UN. However, after several wars over this issue, the colonists were freed from the tyranny of the UN, and the Protectorate emerged as a major power. After the Second Interstellar War, in which the Protectorate was defeated by the Union, Lu Weng and other senior former Andolian military officials started the Galactic Empire, which ruled until 3506 when it was destroyed by the Union. The Emperor and almost all of his family were killed in a bombardment of Mystic 4; however, his daughter Tai had been on Mystic 5 when the Asgardian forces entered the system and had been unable to return to the Imperial Palace because of the Asgardian warships in the system. Andolian forces fought bravely and even suicidally alongside the Imperial forces in their desperate fight, but once the death of the Emperor was announced the Imperial forces mostly stopped fighting; the Asgardian fleet commanders, seeing the Andolian forces still ready for battle and with their fleets badly damaged, wisely decided to withdraw. However, the Asgardian-Andolian Twenty Years War which took place shortly afterwards greatly reduced the power of the Asgardian Alliance. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates Category:Capitol Star Systems Category:Headquarters Locations Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Former Imperial Systems